The invention relates to a new herb's drug which is comprising of Rhizoma coptidis extract, Radix scutellariae extract, and Radix astragali extract. The new drug is useful for the treatment of gastrointestinal disease, especially gastric ulcer, duodenal ulcer and gastritis.